H2o just add hunger games
by Fallonchick
Summary: The H2o gang must compete against each other in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

H2o just add Hunger Games

The tributes

Every district has one person going into the arena, it could be a boy or a girl.

District 12:

"Happy Hunger Games everyone." a women with red hair said. "Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena." I looked at her disgusting. How could anyone like this. It's all about murdering people. I thought. The woman then grabbed a piece of paper out of a glass bowl. "And our lucky person is... Rikki Chadwick." What! I thought, just before I was pushed towards the stage. "Here we have our chosen one from District 12!"

District 11:

"Happy Hunger Games." a man with blue hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. Please, let it be someone else and not me or Elliot. Was my final thought before the man grabbed a name. "And our lucky person is... Elliot Gilbert." he announced. "No!" I yelled and I run forward. "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." "Emma no!" Elliot screamed, but he was dragged away by some guards. "Okay. It's settled then. What is your name young lady." he asked. "My name is Emma, Emma Gilbert." The man then turned around and said: "Here we have our chosen one from District 11!"

District 10

"Happy Hunger Games." a woman with pink hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. "Please, I don't want to go." I begged softly and I looked around. Almost everyone near me looked terrified. "And our lucky person is... Cleo Setori." "No, not her!" I heard my dad yelling. I stepped forward and looked around. I saw my little sister laughing and I thought: How can she laugh about this. Doesn't she even care about me. "Here we have our chosen one from District 10!"

District 9

"Happy Hunger Games." a man with green hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. Not me, not me. I thought when the man grabbed a piece of paper. "Isabella Hartley." Of course. I thought and I walked to the stage. "Here, we have our chosen one from District 9!"

District 8

"Happy Hunger Games." a woman with orange hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. I looked around and thought: Who is it going to be? "Lewis McCartney." the woman announced. "Crab." I said and I walked forward. "Here, we have our chosen one from District 8!"

District 7

"Happy Hunger Games." a man with yellow hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. I can't wait untill I can get back to my horses. I thought when the man grabbed the name and said: "Ash Dove." Are they kidding me. I thought and I walked forward. "Here we have our chosen one from District 7!"

District 6

"Happy Hunger Games." a woman with purple hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. Not me. I thought. It was bad enough to see Sophie doing this last year and I'm sure I can't win the same way she did. The woman grabbed a piece of paper and said: "Will Benjamin." They did this on purpose. I thought and I walked forward. "Here we have our chosen one from District 6!"

District 5

"Happy Hunger Games." a man with silver hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. I'm sure they don't pick me. I thought relaxing. The man grabbed some paper and read aloud: "Byron Ostow." Okay, things happen for a reason. I thought and I walked to the stage. "Here we have our chosen one from District 5!"

District 4

"Happy Hunger Games." a woman with gold hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. "Please pick me." I said softly and I gained some strange looks from people around me. What. I thought. I want to die anyway, since no one cares about me and this way, I can kill some other people to. "Charlotte Watsford." the woman suddenly announced. "Yes!" I shouted and I ran towards the stage. "You're happy." she says and then announced. "Here we have our chosen one from District 4!"

District 3

"Happy Hunger Games." a man with white hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. Pick me. I'm the only one hot enough to win. I thought when the man announced: "Nate Turner." "Oh yeah." I said and I walked to the stage. "Here we have our chosen one from District 3!"

District 2

"Happy Hunger Games." a woman with brown hair said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. "It better be me." I said loud, causing some people to look mad at me. I gave them my usual loser look and I turned my attention back to the stage. "Miriam Kent." was the name that was announced. "Cool." I said and I walked as elegant as I could to the stage. "Here we have our chosen one from District 2!"

District 1

"Happy Hunger Games." a man who was bold said. Today, we are going to pick one lucky person to go into the arena. If it isn't me, I have to volunteer. Otherwise, my dad is going to kill me. I thought when the name was read aloud. "Allyson Jacobs." "I volunteer." I said and I walked forwards. Was it me, or did Allyson looked relieved that she didn't have to go. I can't blame her. I thought. "Okay, what's your name?" "Zane Bennet." I answered. "Are you the son of Harrison Bennet?" the man asked. "Yes." I said. "Here we have our chosen one from District 1!"


	2. Chapter 2

To make it easier for everyone, here is a list who belongs to which District:

District 12: Rikki  
District 11: Emma  
District 10: Cleo  
District 09: Bella  
District 08: Lewis  
District 07: Ash  
District 06: Will  
District 05: Byron  
District 04: Charlotte  
District 03: Nate  
District 02: Miriam  
District 01: Zane

Rikki's p.o.v.

"Dad, I will be back." was the last thing I said before they took him away. My dressing team made a special outfit for me in which I looked like fire, since my district produces coal. My stylist didn't know that this was something that just fits me, since I got these special powers to make fire and and lighting and that I could turn into a mermaid. That happened one night, when I was hunting in the forest and I fall into a cave. It was a full moon and the water bubbled. The next day, I had a tail as soon as I touched water. My interview with Caesar was incredibly bad, especially after seeing the others. Today was the first trainings day and Julia, my mentor, said that I should make contact with people. To make it easier to win. I didn't want to, because I'm a loner, but I knew she was right. I just hoped there wasn't much water involved.

Emma's p.o.v.

I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and Elliot. I need to go back. I thought and a tear slipped away. Luckily, my interview with Caesar went pretty well, so I hope I could get some sponsers of it. I only hope that there wouldn't be any water involved. Since that day, when I fall out of that tree into that cave, I could freeze water and make snow and ice. I could also turn into a mermaid when I touched water. I stepped into an elevator when I rememberd what my mentor Louise had said to me. "Make friends, that's the best way to stay alive in the arena." But how could I kill them afterwards? I thought when I entered the room.

Cleo's p.o.v.

I wish I just could run away. I thought. My mentor Gracie had said to me that I could win, but deep in my heart, I knew I wouldn't. I'm not strong and I am not smart enough to win. My dad and my step-mom were the only ones that came to me. My real mother and sister didn't even bother to come. I was in my room and started crying. Luckily, I was able to hide under my blanket when my tail transformed. That was my only thing that I was 'lucky' with. That I could control water and air. Because of that pool my sister pushed me in at night. And that my interview with Caesar went well.

Bella's p.o.v.

I don't want this. I thought. Eva, my mentor, had said to me that I was special and that I could win. Of course, we knew each other from that day in the rain. Since I grow a tail when I get wet, I was running to keep dry. I found a spot, but I fell since I got wet anyway, but I wasn't the only one laying there. Eva was too, with a tail. She even got the same powers as me. Creating jelly from water, harding it and making it explode. That was the main reason that she believed I had a change. And everyone want to hear more of my voice since I sang in my interview with Caesar. But that wouldn't help me win this, would it? I was taken out of my thoughts when I entered they trainings room and only saw three other girls standing there.

No one's p.o.v.

"Number four." Rikki said. "Where are the other tributes?" Bella asked. "In their rooms, I guess." Emma said, when there came water out of nowhere. "Crab!" Rikki yelled and the four girl ran away. They didn't get the door open and before they knew it, all four of them fall down on the floor with golden tails. At the same time, the sprinkles stopped. "What the..." they all said at the same time. "No way, they have planned this." Emma said. "Don't worry, I'll get us dry." Rikki said and she started steaming the water. Cleo was the only one that wasn't dry yet, when the door opened and Lewis came in. "Is this the training room?" he asked before he saw her. "What the." "If you tell this, I'm going to kill you." Rikki threatenend and she turned Cleo dry. "Okay, on one condition." Lewis said. "You guys tell me how this happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own H2o or the Hunger Games

Cleo's p.o.v.

"Oh no." I said and I looked at Lewis. "I'm not telling anyone." he said. "Okay." I said and then Rikki got me dry. Lewis then said: "Can anyone of you tell me what just happened?" "We are mermaids." Bella said to him. "Mermaids." Lewis repeated. "How come?"

No one's p.o.v.

One by one each of the girls shared their story. "Amazing that in four districts are special pools that can turn people into mermaids." Lewis said. "Hey, if there a moon pools in our districts, what if there are more in the others?" Emma asked. Moments later, the other tributes came into the room.

Rikki's p.o.v.

"Here we have the losers." a girl, I think her name was Miriam said. "Just look in the mirror." I said back to her. "Shut up." Miriam said when the trainers came in. After a short explaination, I went to the eating plants trainer, just in case there would be some plants that I didn't know. I was soon joined by Bella.

Sorry that this chappie is so short. I'll do my best to make them longer next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own H2o or the Hunger Games

Rikki's p.o.v.

"What do you want?" I asked Bella. "I want to make a pact." she answered. "Since we're both, you know, we have more chances to survive this." Bella said to me. "Then we have to ask Cleo and Emma too. With the four of us, we have an actual chance." I said. "You're right. Let's ask them at lunch." Bella said.

Cleo's p.o.v.

When it was time to eat, everyone sat apart, except for the Careers. This time, Zane, Miriam, Nate and Charlotte were in it. Byron, Lewis, Will and Ash were all sitting alone like me, until Emma, Rikki and Bella came sitting with me. "I want to make a pact with you three." Rikki said. "Why?" I asked. "With our abilities, we will be able to win this." Bella said. At that moment, Lewis also came sitting with us. "What are we talking about?" he asked. "Go Lewis." Rikki said rude. "Why? You're not the only one that can sit here, do you know that?" "Let him." Emma said. "Beside, I want to make a pact with you to." he said. "No." Rikki said. "I know some tricks, and beside, you four can kill me with your powers faster than I can kill one of you. "He's got a point." I said. "Who's in?" I asked. Only Bella, Emma and me said yes. "Sorry Rikki, three beats one." Emma said. "I will be watching you." Rikki only said as her final answer.

No one's p.o.v.

The days flew by for the tributes and before they knew it, they had to show their abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own H2o or the Hunger Games

District 1

"Zane Bennet." was the name that was called. I stood up and walked to the room. When I got there, a bunch of people sat around a table, which included my father. "Show us something." Max Hamilton, the Head Gamemaker said. I looked around and saw some swords. "Can I have a partner?" I asked. A few seconds later, a boy who was my age came up to me. We battled for a while, but I was able to win anyway. "You can go." Max then said.

District 2

"Miriam Kent." was the next name. "Bye losers." I said to the rest of the group and I walked away. "Show us something." the Head Gamemaker said. I walked over to the paint brushes and started painting myself, untill I looked like a tree. They weren't impressed, untill I stood for a tree and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew was that they all were clapping for me. "I knew that make-up would come in handy some day." I said aloud. "You can go." Harrison Bennet said.

District 3

"Nate Turner." "Bye idiots." I said and I walked to the room. "Show us what you can do." the Head Gamemaker said. I walked over to the spears and started throwing them. I hit almost every target right in the heart. Only two of them, I hit the head from. "You can go." They then said to me. "Goodbye." I said and I walked away.

District 4

"Charlotte Watsford." "Bye." I said to the boy named Lewis. Was it just me, or did that girl Cleo looked angry at me. Ah wel. I shrugged and I walked to the room. "Welcome. Show us your talent." the Head Gamemaker said. I walked to the knife department and I started throwing them. I hit everything, including the other knife I threw up. "You can go now." They then said.


	6. Chapter 6

District 5

"Byron Ostow." Was the name that was called next. "Bye everyone." I said and I walked away. "Show us what you can." A man said as soon as I came into the room. "Allright." I said and I walked to what looked like a swimming pool. I even saw some surfboards laying there. "Awesome." I said and I took one. Once I was in the water, it started moving somehow, creating real waves. I rode a few of the mand I even maked a salto. As soon I was done, the same man that welcomed me said: "You can go now."

District 6

"Will Benjamin." "I guess this is my turn." I said before I walked to the other room. "Show us what you can." Someone said. I turned around to see what they all got, when my eye spotted something. "This will do." I said and I took a dive into the swimming pool. I stayed under for a few minutes and I dove to 70's meters down. When I came back up, they were all eating, not even paying me attention. It was not until I got myself dried of, that someone said that I could go.

District 7

"Ash Dove." "Goodbye." I said and I went away. When I go into the room, nobody even paid any attention. "Okay." I shrugged and I walked to the part with the knives. I picked one out, that was pretty sharp and I started to throw them around. When I almost hit one of the judges, they said that I could go.

District 8

"Lewis McCartney." Was the name that was announced. "Bye you guys." I said to the girls and I walked away. When I was in the room, I didn't wait until they said anyhing to me, but I walked straight to the electric devision. I used some stuff to make an binocular. When the game makers saw it, they asked me to hand it to them so that they could have a look. The then said that I could go.

This was the chapter. Please review and tell me which character would you like to see winning these games .


End file.
